Stay Alive!
by Fantasies-Within
Summary: It’s between life and death. Sakura must stay strong, for she is the only one left to save all of them... Not what you’ll expect! Read it! No harm done!


This is will my very first One-Shot, a very short one at that, and I hope it turns out well-liked :D. One thing I like about one-shots? I don't have to update it, or crack my brain for the next chapter. One thing I don't like about one-shots? It's short. Heh. Read on!

Summary:

It's between life and death. Sakura must stay strong, for she is the only one left to save all of them... Not what you'll expect! Read it! No harm done!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, but the plot's all mine. _

**Stay Alive**

"Sakura! Behind you!" With that, Syaoran ran ahead of Sakura and covered the attacks for her.

"SYAORAAAAAN!! NOOO! COME BACK!" Sakura screamed. "Oh no, please. Syaoran, I can't do this on my own!" She attacked with all her might at the enemy who brought Syaoran down. She was choking back tears. It had been a tough fight, with many lives lost. It was heart-wrenching to watch so many combats die, but not be able to do anything. Blood is all over the place, and Sakura is terrified.

"S-Sakura, stay strong. We only have you left. Y-You can't die!" Syaoran tried to talk sense into Sakura.

"Sakura... Listen to me," Eriol joined in, trying to calm Sakura down. "You have to win this fight; it will be the only way for you to revive us. Look at Tomoyo and Meiling. Look at Yue, Touya and Yukito. Look at me. Look at Syaoran. We fought brave, and we passed on with glory. We only have you left. Concentrate, Sakura."

Eriol's soothing voice calmed Sakura downed a bit, but the anxiety level was still high. She was trembling with fear now. The opponents are too strong for her. Will she be able to save everyone? Or will she bring them all down? She couldn't think. Her mind is in a mess. All that blood, all that deaths... And those evil eyes from the enemies. It was freaking her out. She had never felt so useless before. A single tear rolled down her cheek. 'No, I can't be such a weakling. They're all waiting for me to save them, they've placed their hopes on me. I must fight on.'

"You guys, I'll need all the luck you can give me. I will bring you back – all of you." With that, Sakura straightened up, and braced herself for a round of serious bloodshed. "DIE, YOU EVIL MONSTROUS CREATURES!" She shouted.

"S-Sakura..." Syaoran started.

"Don't worry, Syaoran-kun. I will bring yo back to life. I promise!

"You think you'll beat us so easily? You're the only one left, Sakura-chan, hahahahaha!" Nakuru mocked. "You will never win!"

"Oh really? You think you're so great now, huh? And I thought you were on our side all along! You killed my friends, together with your evil... Evil... THINGS!" Sakura fought back.

"Hn! Try blocking this, Sakura-chan." With that, Nakuru charged towards Sakura, blood-stained sword in her hands. Sakura did a triple back-flip and managed to, barely, miss Nakuru's killer attack. "Not bad, but let's see how long you can run! Hahahaha!" Nakuru charged again, this time twice the speed. Sakura dodged, ran, flipped and blocked, but Nakuru was too powerful, and managed to slash Sakura on her left arm.

"AHHHG!" Sakura screamed.

"SAKURAAA! Brace yourself!" Syaoran shouted.

"Behind you! Dodge!" Eriol warned, and Sakura bent down as low as she could, praying in the back of her mind that she could dodge whatever attack Nakuru threw at her. When she was sure that Nakuru had missed, she did a flip and aiming at Nakuru's heart, pierced her staff through it.

"AAARRGGHHHHH!! YOU..." Nakuru collapsed, but just as Sakura thought it was all over, Spinel came charging at her.

"You killed Nakuru! How could you?!" The creature roared.

"You guys killed my friends! I had no choice, you forced me to! Are you the only one left?" Sakura asked.

There was an evil glint as the creature answered, "Yes, I am. Take me down if you can. But just in case I miss the chance to say this, Goodbye, Sakura-chan." A sword pierced through Sakura's petite frame, and blood poured out through her mouth. Sakura stared wide-eyed, as she followed the direction of where Spinel was looking.

"Kero... You..." And she collapsed.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAA!!" Syaoran, Eriol and the rest of them yelled as their last combat fell.

"Stupid KAIJUU! Because of you we lost the game!" Touya complained, pissed at her sister.

"Hey at least I'm not the first one who died! You as a guy should be better at this than I am!" Sakura shot at him.

"Hey chill, guys, it's just a stupid Game of Clow..." Meiling tried to calm them down. "And actually, Sakura being a girl and all managed to stay alive till the very end. She's good."

"SEE! Told you!" Sakura huffed.

Syaoran brought Sakura into his arms, ruffling her hair. "Good game, my love. I'm proud of you."

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo cried, shipping out a camcorder from nowhere while a certain big brother had his hand into a tight fist.

In the meantime...

"HAHAHAHAHAAAA YOU GUYS ARE LOUSY! WHO CAN EVER BEAT THE GREAT KEROBERUS!? NO ONE! MUAHAHAHA!!"

--

**A/N: Haha, you guys taught they were really fighting didn't you? They're actually all in a LAN shop (computer shop) playing the Game of Clow. Oh well, this idea came up when I was doing my business in the toilet. LOL! x Alright, hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
